Rookie (The Freelancer Archives)
"Who are you?" "Your savior." "Does my savior have a name?" "Do you?" "No..." ''- Rookie gives Girlie insight to his name'' Rookie acts as the Insurrection's protagonist in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. Series creator Agent_Rhode has confirmed that Rookie will play an extremely large role in telling the stories of the Insurrection much like the other agents in Project Freelancer. Role in the Plot 'Leaving the UNSC' Rookie is introduced training at the Briar Rose UNSC Training Facility. After being constantly screamed at by his Drill Sargeant Rookie retires to his bunk. On the way however, he is kidnapped by a member of the Insurrection named Girlie. She takes him away from the base, in the processes killing scores of UNSC soldiers and the Drill Sargeant too. 'Journey on 'The Turtle Having successfully kidnapped and recruited the Rookie; the three (Archer included) plus another Insurrectionist, Sleeves, are on board an Insurrectionist naval ship 'The Turtle' where they plan on taking The Rookie to the main Insurrection base to meet the leader. Sleeves had left to Longshore hours before Archer, Rookie and Girlie did. Upon arrival they were met by Red, Blades and Sleeves once more who escorted them inside to Crowe, the leader and Deadshot. But the greetings didn't last long because Hawke burst in with both Sharkface and Bowman announcing that The Covenant had taken one of their forts. Appearance 'UNSC Combat Armor' Rookie's combat armor consists of a UNSC Helmet, and a heavy chest pad. His armor colors consist of Olive primary colors, Steel secondary colors and Sage armor details. List of Injuries Rookie has not yet received any injuries while serving under The Insurrection. Personality Rookie appears to be a somewhat young and child-like character, especially when compared to the arrogant character of Girlie. He shows a hatred for his Drill Sargeant and expresses no sorrow when Girlie kills him. Skills and Abilities The true intentions as to why Rookie was recruited have not been explored. It is suggested that he was suggested due to his hatred towards the Drill Sargeant however this is not made clear at this point. Relationships 'Girlie' Girlie at first shows a dislike towards the Rookie. This could be because of one of two things: she feels she had wasted much time stalking the Rookie to see whether he is a capable fighter; or she notices he is not as skilled a fighter as she is and is quite angered that he is so weak when the two are facing dangerous situations. 'Drill Sargeant' The Drill Sargeant clearly acts unprofessionally towards Rookie, often trying to make life hard for him. Rookie likewise shows no sadness in the Sargeant's brutal killing by Girlie as she fires a warthog's heavy machine gun turret into him. 'Sleeves' Sleeves is one of the Insurrectionists responsible for breaking Rookie out of Briar Rose. The whole operation he doesn't see the boy once, and meets him at Longshore. Unlike Girlie and Archer Sleeves is actually kind when he exchanges introductions. 'Blades' It is made extremely clear from the moment Blades meets Rookie that he hates him. Blades tries hard to identify Rookie as the underdog of the group. Rookie retaliates by making fun of the name at which point Blades accuses Rookie of trying to steal his girlfriend, Girlie. 'Crowe' Crowe has proven to be the kindest of the Insurrectionists towards Rookie. He has been kind and open to Rookie and has in no way shown any skeptisism, possibly seeing potential past where any of the others could. 'Deadshot''' Deadshot has not yet said a single word to Rookie, but actions speak louder than words. Deadshot aimed his weapon at Rookie and threatened him when Rookie nervously made fun of the leader's name. This proves there to be hostility between them however not as aggrivated as Rookie and Archer's. Trivia *Rookie is the first character in the series not to be shown with an armor description on this wiki Category:Characters